Dramione or Romione?
by HPlover101
Summary: Hermione thinks in the Dormitory who she loves more, Malfoy or Ron? DMHG and RWHG. This is my first fan fiction. Poetic form: Present. Story Form: Past. Enjoy!


Dramione or Romione?

**Description: Hermione loves two boys but can't decide on who she love more. Does she love Malfoy, who's smart and a very good seeker or Ron, who's funny, a great keeper and a loyal friend? Guess who she picks? This is Hermione'****s POV. I****n poetic form**** is Hermione in the present and story form is the past****. DMHG and RWHG. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**POEM FORM**

**GYFFINDOR DOMITORY: GIRLS DORM: MIDNIGHT**

I sat at the window as I look to the sky

Wondering to myself who is the right guy?

There are only two options and just only two

Malfoy or Ron? Oh what'll I do?

As I try to imagine I hear a strange noise

I turn around and it's just Crookshanks sleeping with his toys

I smile at him and I then turned back

And I closed my eyes imagining the wonders of Hogwarts past….

**STORY FORM**

**HOGWARTS: 6****TH**** YEAR: TRANFIGURATION**** CLASS****: 2:55pm**

It was only 5 minutes 'till it's time to leave. I was almost done with my test until…

"Psst."

I turn around. It was Ron. _Typical,_ I thought, _He's just trying to get an answer from me. Again._

"What's the answer to number 95?" he whispers to me.

"For the last time," I whisper back fiercely, "I am not going to give you the answers. You should have studied like I told you weeks ago!"

"Aww, come on, Hermione. Please?" he said as he placed a hand on my neck. Then I felt a tingling sensation running down from head to toe. I felt like I turned to jelly. Then, as he put his hand down, brushing the back of my neck, I started to blush and the feeling grew bigger and I started to shake just ever so slightly.

_Woah, _I thought, _That felt weird. It felt like I was going to make an earthquake. What's wrong with me?_

"Hermione?" said a voice that came out of nowhere. As I came back to reality, I saw Ron's face, which had a puzzled look on it.

"Hermione are you ok?" he asked again.

"Oh! Umm….I'm fine. Just fine." I said, as I turned back to my test.

_Did I just suddenly develop a crush on Ron?..._

**POEM FORM**

**GYFFINDOR DOMITORY: GIRLS DORM: 12:30am**

I opened my eyes and I am warm all over my face

I must have blushed so much so I picked up the pace

That day with Ron was just so fun

But after the test, a new feeling begun

I met another man with short sleek hair

I closed my eyes again and imagined his cute glare…

**STORY FORM**

**HOGWARTS: TRANSFIGURATION COURTYARD: 3:10pm**

_What's taking him so long?_ I thought to myself as Harry and I waited in front of the boys' lavatory.

"He never takes this long," said Harry, "Maybe he's sick."

"Maybe," I said in an irritated voice, "But we have to have brains like him to know what he's doing."

We both giggled and then, "Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"Back at Transfiguration, I noticed that when Ron touched you, you sort of… well…" and he placed his hand on the back of his head.

I blushed. And then I said, in an irritated voice, "Whatever you saw was probably the window reflexion! That's probably it!"

"Oh! Well then… I-hang on! We weren't next to a window!" Harry said to me as he put his hand down.

Then I felt even more blush and now my heartbeat was racing. _Did Harry just __figure__ out about my crush?_

Just in time. Ron got out of the bathroom with a fierce look on his face.

"There you are. What took you so long?" asked Harry.

"Malfoy," said Ron with an irritated voice.

I sighed. "Alright, what happened?" I asked.

"He just kept on talking and talking and-"

"Alright, we get the point," said Harry. "Did he call you 'blood-traitor' and made fun of your family again?"

"You know, Potter," said a voice from the bathroom, "You may be right, but you're still a loser."

Just as we turned around, a boy with sleek blonde hair, grey eyes and in Slytherin Robes came out of the boy's lavatory with an evil grin on his face. I started to blush at this feature. NEVER, in all of my years, have I noticed Malfoy so hot before.

Then I came back to reality saying in an irritated voice, "Don't call Harry a loser you git!"

"Dracy-Poo!!!" called a voice from a far off distance. And out of nowhere, comes Pancy Parkinson with her black hair all over her face and is now holding Malfoy's hand. "Come on, let's go. I smell Mudblood in the air."

That's when I felt the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach. Sure on the outside I looked at Malfoy and Pancy with a rude face but on the inside, I, for some reason, felt the urge to punch Pancy in the face and take Malfoy for myself.

_Hang on_ I thought to myself. _I already have this crush in Ron but this is ridiculous! Having a crush on Malfoy and punching Pancy in the face? That's just wrong!!_

"QUIT calling Hermione a MUDBLOOD!!" yelled Ron.

"OH, Really? YOU and what army, Weasely?" said Malfoy.

And then it happened. Ron jumped on Malfoy and started punching every bit of him he can reach. Malfoy was trying to defend himself but was no match for Ron's weight and size.

I stared at the two as everyone who witnessed this disturbances gathered around the two fighters. I can hear Pancy screaming, "NO!! Dracy-Poo!! Fight back! FIGHT BACK!!!" Other Slytherin students were cheering on for Malfoy while the other students were cheering on for Ron. Some were protesting the fight and others weren't.

I, on the other hand, was in a fight on my own. Why am I having two crushes on the same day? Who's better, Malfoy or Ron? Why am I thinking about this while the two boys are fighting?

Then out of nowhere, came Harry's voice. "Hermione?"

"Yes?" I asked as I came back to reality.

"Hermione, aren't you going to separate the two or are you just going to let them continue until they get in trouble?"

"Oh! Right." And I got my wand out, pointed at the fighter and said, "_Protego_!"

Then an invisible shield busted out of my wand and separated the two. As they staggered back on their feet, I was in shock! Ron had a bruised eye, a bloody nose and was clutching his ribs. Malfoy suffered a serious injury and it's very hard to describe what he looked like.

"What in blazes is going on here?!?!" said a voice. It was Professor McGonagall.

I lifted the shielding charm for her to examine the two boys. She looked as if she was going to have a fit.

"EXPLAIN!!! ANYONE!!! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!?!" yelled McGonagall.

"Those two boys were in a fight," yelled a first year Ravenclaw.

"Thank you Mr. Novington. I can see that these two boys had a very brutal fight. The real question is why did it start and what happened before then?" said McGonagall.

"I can explain Professor." I said. "Malfoy called me a Mudblood-" Everyone gasped. Mudblood is a very rude name meaning magical people with non-magical parents. And I'm one of them. "-and Ron defended me by telling Malfoy to quit calling me that. Then Malfoy clearly said 'you and what army?' and that's when the fight started. I ended the fight by placing the shielding charm between them. That's all there is to it." I said as I took a deep breath.

McGonagall stared at me, then Ron, then Malfoy and back at me. Then after what seemed like forever, she said, "Very well then, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter take Mr. Weasely and Mr. Malfoy up to the hospital wing at once. I'll report this to the Headmaster. Everyone, clear this hallway now, if you please." Then as everyone cleared the hallway, McGonagall said fiercely to Ron and Malfoy, "and DON'T think I haven't forgotten the punishments. 50 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." The boys groaned. "Don't give me those looks. You'll gain them back someday, IF YOU BEHAVE!!"

And as everyone was in their classrooms and the three boys were out of earshot, Ginny came up to me from the corner and said, "Hey! I just heard Ron beaten up Malfoy. Wicked isn't it?"

"Yeah, wicked." I said in a dreary voice.

"What's wrong Hermione? You look like something's up," she asked.

"What? Oh, well things happened today and…I'm going to back to the Dormitory. Tell the boys I'm there if they ask. OK?"

"Alright. I'll tell them. Well, see you."

"Same."

Just as I reach the corner to the tower, I thought to myself _What__ is wrong with me today?_

**POEM FORM**

**GYFFINDOR DOMITORY: GIRLS DORM: 1:00****am**

I open my eyes and I thought to be

_Why do I love two boys? It's not like me!_

As I look to the sky as I wonder

It wasn't like them to fight and I ponder

As I get into bed I turned from the sky

I thought to myself again, _who is the right guy?_

THE END!


End file.
